The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus X ericsmithii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JHE00202’. Helleborus X ericsmithii is a hybrid between Helleborus niger and Helleborus X sternii. 
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Oostkamp, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program was to create new early-flowering Helleborus plants with attractive plant habit and flowers.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Oostkamp, Belgium in 2011 of a proprietary selection of Helleborus niger identified as code number 6032, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Helleborus X sternii ‘Flame’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oostkamp, Belgium in November, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by in vitro meristem propagation in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium since August, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.